


Notes On An CNU Break Room Fridge

by ArwenLune



Series: Negotiation Notes [1]
Category: Standoff
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Epistolary, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Team, digital storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crisis Negotiation Unit is not exempted from the occasional spell of, shall we say, less that effective communication. Also, notes on fridges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes On An CNU Break Room Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a looong time ago for the sadly short-lived series Standoff.


End file.
